User blog:JustAlex93/Camp Blastafoam - Pre-Story Information
Disclaimer: I do not own Nerf, BOOMco, X-Shot, Buzz Bee or any foam blaster brand in any way, shape or form, as they belong to their respective owners. This fanfiction is made for non-profit entertainment purposes only under the Fair Use Act. This is a pre-story page for a new Nerf-based fanfiction, titled "Camp Blastafoam", which tells all about a summer camp that's all about foam blasting fun (as well as other typical summer camp activities) and three young Nerfers who attend the camp. But, when a nasty villain shows up to cause some trouble for everyone, it's up to the Nerfers to save the camp! Inspiration The inspiration behind Camp Blastafoam is an old TV ad from 1994 that was filmed in Toronto, Ontario that advertises the Nerf Chainblazer, Sonic Stinger Bow 'n' Arrow and Double Crossbow blasters in a summer camp setting. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUrYSr1M00E Setting The story takes place in the titular Camp Blastafoam, a summer camp situated in Toronto, Ontario. Locations *'Campgrounds': The main area of the camp, where the facilities and cabins are located. *'Staff Members' Cabin': A large luxury cabin where the counselors and the other staff members stay. *'Campers' Cabins': There are six cabins for the campers of Camp Blastafoam, labeled as "A", "B", "X", "Y", "L" and "R", due the founder of the camp having been a Nintendo fan. Each cabin has room for four campers each. *'Mess Hall': Where the campers and counselors go to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It is also where the counselors announce the activities for the day ahead each morning at breakfast. Also has a loading bay where food supplies are delivered by truck to the camp for the cooks to work with. *'Blaster Museum': A museum where blasters and merchandise from the various brands are kept on public exhibit, along with an extremely rare and powerful blaster, which also happens to be kept under very, very tight security. *'Restroom': Self-explanatory. Also has a vending machine nearby with snacks and drinks. *'Lake Soakem': A lake near the campgrounds where water-based activities are held. Of course, on some occasions, Super Soaker battles are held there. Along with that, there's also a fishing shed where equipment for fishing is kept. *'The Woods': Self-explanatory. Also has beaten trails for hiking, along with a clearing where tents could be set up for the night. Rumor has it is that a lost seventh camper cabin was hidden somewhere in the woods and is used by the Mad Nerfer as his hideaway. *'V.B.A.' - Virtual Battle Arena: The main attraction at Camp Blastafoam, a closed arena with computer-adjustable terrain and innovative holographic technology. This is where the camp's Nerf wars are held. *'Shooting Gallery': The campers can come to this place for target practice or for head-to-head target shooting competitions that are arranged by the counselors. *'Nurse's Office': Self-explanatory. *'The Lost Cabin': Rumor has it was that there was going to be a seventh cabin to be delivered to the campgrounds, but through unknown means, it had disappeared from the delivery truck. Nobody knows how that had happened, but there were also rumors that this particular cabin was hidden somewhere in the woods and now acts as the hideout of the maniacal Mad Nerfer. Cast of Characters 'B-Cabin' *'Mikey Rayfe': An outgoing young lad at the tender age of 11 years, he is joined by classmate Rachel Anatolia and Japanese-American Ichiro Jackson-Iwamoto for a summer of fun at Camp Blastafoam. He mainly specializes in sidearm-style blasters, but he can handle things with larger blasters just fine. *'Rachel Anatolia': A 12-year-old tomboy and a good friend of Mikey, she joins him on the bus to Camp Blastafoam. Though a girl, she's not afraid to prove a few arrogant boy Nerfers wrong. She can really pepper her opponents using blasters that have a high rate of fire. *'Ichiro Jackson-Iwamoto': A Japanese-American student the same age as Mikey, he joins his newfound friend at Camp Blastafoam. Though he is polite, he can stand his own in a Nerf war, preferring to strike from long distances. *'Jake "Junker" Williams': He is the head and strategist of the B-Cabin's Nerfer team. Stern but fair and sociable, he makes it a point for his teammates to know what they're supposed to do during a Nerf war. He also hates it when his teammates don't cooperate, as he is a staunch believer in teamwork. 'A-Cabin' *'Alan "Ace" Crestford': The frontman and head of the A-Cabin's Nerfer team, Alan is a formidable shot and Mikey's arch-rival. He also does parkour, making him fit as a fiddle and physically adept. Though he is soft-spoken and cool-headed, he is not entirely aloof towards others. He is also not too easy to impress, and is known for having an intimidating glare that can put even the toughest Nerfers on edge. *'Jennifer Bite': One of the two lovely ladies of the A-Cabin, Jennifer Bite specializes in sniping, preferring to keep her opponents on their toes from long distances. She is also sweet-natured and amicable, but don't underestimate her in a Nerf war, or you would soon regret it! *'Deborah Poison': Jennifer's half-sister. A polar opposite in terms of personality, Deborah is rough, aggressive, and rude. She also prefers to get up close and personal during a Nerf war, so when she closes in, it's game over for you! *'"Tank"': "Tank", as he is nicknamed, is the heavy-hitter of the A-Cabin's Nerfers. Specializing in heavy, high-powered blasters, he can overwhelm his opponents with serious firepower. He isn't entirely stupid, though. When not Nerfing, he's a sociable gentleman full of laughter and a fistful of foam. He is also a fan of old-school blasters, like pre-N-Strike blasters from the 1990s and early 2000s. 'Camp Staff Members' *'Head Counselor Greg Henson': A longtime member of the staff and the head of the counselors. He is a fun guy to be around and treats campers fairly, but is also a formidable Nerfer, whose proficiency is said to only be rivaled by that of A-Cabin leader Ace Crestford. *'Counselor Jackie Welling': One of the counselors of Camp Blastafoam. She knows a good story to tell around the campfire, whether they be scary stories (especially about the Mad Nerfer) or exciting tall-tales. *'Counselor Edwin Taven': One of the counselors of Camp Blastafoam, and Head Counselor Henson's faithful right-hand man. Helps the Head Counselor with a few things here and there around the camp. Hopes to one day inherit the Head Counselor position. *'Counselor Marina Taven': Counselor Edwin's older sister, who makes sure that her ambitious younger brother doesn't cause too much trouble for himself or other people around him. She is also skilled at repairing damaged blasters, that not even a Razorbeast or even an Artemis XVII-3000 could drag her down! *'Counselor Pepe Lopez': One of the counselors of Camp Blastafoam. A Mexican-American veteran Nerfer once known as "El Huracán Loco" (meaning "The Crazy Hurricane"), he has stories to tell the campers about the good old days in his life when he would show his opponents a thing or two in Nerf wars. His most prized blaster is a lovingly-maintained Sawtooth. *'Chef Henry': He does the cooking in the kitchen of the camp's mess hall, making sure that whatever he prepares for breakfast, lunch or dinner comes out great. He is also intolerant of anybody tampering with the food, especially if it's for a cruel prank. *'Nurse Addison': The kind-hearted nurse of the camp, but she is also a crack shot with a blaster. Campers or other members of the staff come to her when they get hurt or start feeling under the weather. *'Dexter Johnson': The technician of the camp who maintains the technological aspects, and is the only one who could operate the computerized systems of the V.B.A. *'Rick': He does the clean-up around the camp. He also oversees any trouble-making camper sentenced to scrub the toilets of the restrooms. 'Antagonists' *'The Mad Nerfer': The main villain of the story, he is a mysterious assailant who goes by night to stalk and attack any unlucky victim(s) with a barrage of foam darts and a maniacal laughter. Anybody brave enough to stand up to him he would usually flee from at the first sign of trouble. He is also slippery enough that nobody could catch him. It is rumored that he maintains a hideout in a cabin that is deeply hidden somewhere in the woods. He becomes the ultimate threat to the camp, when he breaks into the Blaster Museum and steals a certain high-powered Nerf blaster from it! *'Sam Arneson': One of the Nerfers of the L-Cabin, he is an intolerable turkey. He thinks that he could get away with anything that he does, but even the least intelligent camper would doubt so. Any mean-spirited trick he tries to pull backfires on him. He is unpopular among his teammates. If he thinks he's hot now, wait till the Mad Nerfer gets him! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction